


Sad Eyes

by ZacharyCupcakeDempsey (arcanesupernova)



Series: 13 Reasons Why Oneshots [2]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short compliation, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/ZacharyCupcakeDempsey
Summary: This is my compilation of Justin Foley one shots. There aren't many, I don't get inspired by him like I do Zach. But, I spent time so they deserve to be seen.





	1. My Home Is With You Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I enjoyed writing this way more than I thought I would. I was nervous about writing for Justin, but it actually came rather easily to me.

“ **Can I sleep with you tonight?** ” The text buzzed on your phone. You picked it up to find a text from your on again, off again boyfriend, Justin. At this particular moment, that status would be off again after the rather public argument about comments his best friend Bryce made to you in your Math class. Justin didn’t know what you want him to do about it. You just wanted him to understand how wrong it was.

” **I hit Seth. He hit me. I can’t stay here tonight.** ” another text read.

“ **Why not just go to Bryce’s.** ” you respond.

“ **I don’t want to be around him right now, I’m already on my way to you.** ” You slammed your phone down, betrayed by your own heart. You just wanted to be mad at him, but you couldn’t justify shutting him out when he needed you. You opened your window and gently lowered yourself out. Creeping over to the porch, you’re sure to keep a light foot in case your parents were still up. Tomorrow morning would be another fight over sleeping with your door locked, but whatever it took to keep them in the dark about Justin.

It wasn’t long before you heard gravel crunching under his shoes and you met him at the corner of your street. He immediately grabbed you, pulling you in tight and breathing heavily into your neck as he tries to fight back his tears. You hold him close to you, rubbing his hair gently and telling him it’s okay. When he finally breaks the embrace, he turns away from you, trying to subtly wipe his tears away.

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” You ask him gently, resting your hand on his back.

“It’s the same old story. He said something stupid to my mom, I got mad. So I decked him.” Justin shrugged sadly. “I just can’t wait to get out of there. I’ll be eighteen next year and I can finally leave. I just with Mom would come with me.” His eyes squint as he looks at the stars. In the street light, you can see the bruise forming under his left eye.

“Come on, let me get you inside and we can get some ice on that for you.” You say, taking his hand and leading him back to your window. You deftly climb back through, having plenty of practice getting Justin in and out on a whim. You slid the window back down silently and turn on your tv, putting a random show on and turning the volume up just loud enough to cover up your voices.

“I’m gonna go get some ice, stay out of sight until I get back, okay?” He nods and you slip down the hall to the kitchen. You grab a glass of ice and a small bag that you tuck in your waistline. Can’t have your parents asking about a bag of ice now can you? Knowing it was unlikely Justin had eaten much today you make him a quick sandwich and scurry back to your room. Justin eyes the food hungrily and professes you as a domestic goddess as he eats it. Silent fills the room as you watch the cartoon you put on, Justin, holding the bag of ice to his face and you sitting next to him on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He says quietly.

“You know you can call me whenever you need to.” You assure him, rubbing his back.

“Not… that. I mean earlier today.” He says putting the empty plate on the table next to him and turning to face you. “I just don’t know what to do about Bryce. He’s my brother, but I don’t like the way he talks to you. I want to say something, but he’s all I’ve had for years. I guess I’m just scared.” He admits quietly. You take his hand in yours, kissing it.

“He’s been the only always readily willing to take me in.” He paused, thoughtfully. “That is, until I met you.”The two of you sat in a contemplative silence as stupid puns were made on your tv. You rested your head on his chest as you drifted off. When you woke up, there was a text on your phone from him.

“ **Meet me at Monet’s.** ” it read. You hurried to get ready but had to smile when you saw your door unlocked. Always trying to keep you out of trouble. When you made it to Monet’s, after rushing out and your parents asking you a thousand questions about where you were going so early, you saw him at a tucked away table with two cups steaming in front of him. He gave you a sleepy smile when you sat across from him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” You ask concerned.

“I couldn’t stop watching you sleep.” He replied simply. You feel like your heart is going to leap out of your chest but you remain calm.

“Are you going home tonight?” You ask hesitantly. “I think it’s time my parents met you.”

Justin tried not to laugh but couldn’t resist.He knew about your reluctance about introducing him to them, it had been a cause of one of the other “off-agains”. Studying your face, he asks, “What changed your mind?”

“My bed felt empty when I woke up this morning.” You shrugged. “Are you going?”

“ **Home is whenever I’m with you (Y/N).** ”


	2. My Home Is With You Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hiya- do you this just you’d be able to do an continuation of the Justine imagine? Maybe where the gal is very clever and going to uni next year (Ivy League??) and Justin neither has the grades not the money to go too, and how this effects the relationship? Like he thinks he’s not good enough ect. And wonders how he’ll cope when she’s not around. Maybe the decide to move away together? If you don’t like it, that’s fine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was requested for a continuation of my other Justin Foley imagine. So I’ve continued with Justin meeting your parents for the first time (as was implied in the first part) You may notice flirtation from Zach because I’m a weak soul and he gives me life. No shame. I can see my flaws. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Everything had to be perfect tonight. You were finally bringing Justin home to meet your parents and to say you were nervous would be putting it oh so lightly. You texted him asking if he was on his way and put your phone down on the bed, opting to freshen up your appearance for the umpteenth time. When your phone buzzed and assured he was on his way, you took a deep breath before checking the mirror one last time and heading downstairs.

“Honey, what time is he going to be here again?” Your mom asked when you entered the kitchen.

“He’s on his way now. Where’s Dad?” You ask, scanning your living room.

“He’s running a little late, but he said to get started without him.” Your mom was plating the pork chops so you decided to get the mashed potatoes and gravy and carry it out to the window. Your eyes kept flicking to your front window, waiting for him to pop up in front of it. Your mom spots you and smiles. “Why don’t you go out front and wait for him. I can finish up here.”

You can’t resist the huge grin that spreads across your face as you try to calmly walk to the door. When you pull it open, you’re dismayed to see he isn’t rounding the corner like you thought he would be, but you sit on your steps anxiously watching the corner. You pull out your phone to try to distract you and at least make it seem like time was passing a little faster than it was. While scrolling through your feeds, a text from Justin popped up on the screen.

“ **Hey babe, sorry I’m taking so long. Zach wanted to drop me off. We just left my house, should be there really soon.** ” You smile, grateful that Justin had someone like Zach in his life. You may not like Bryce in the slightest, but Zach was a pure good soul. Justin needed someone like that when you couldn’t be there for him.

After what seemed like an eternity, a familiar Audi rounded the corner. Zach pulled up next to the curb and gave you a big smile. “Hey, (Y/N). Figured walking over in eighty degree weather wouldn’t make for the best first impression. I know how Foley smells when he starts sweating.”

“Shut the hell up Dempsey.” Justin shouted, elbowing his best friend.

Zach held his hand up to his cheek and feigned a whisper. “He smells like roadkill.” You try to stifle your chuckling and Justin turned his glare on you too.

“Hardy-har-har. You’re a fucking riot Dempsey.” He told him, climbing out of the car. An annoyed look passed over his face.

“Justin, I’m kidding.” Zach told him. “I’m headed over to Bryce’s for the night. Text me later and let me know how everything goes.”

“Yes mom.” Justin rolls his eyes at him, but he couldn’t hide a small smile from tickling at his cheeks.

“If you guys want to come over later, just text me. I’ll come get you.” Zach told the two of you.

“Got it.”

“Good luck Foley. I didn’t get passed (Y/N)’s dad the first time. Maybe you could do better than me.” Zach smirked. Justin’s eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head as he turned to look at you. You couldn’t help but giggle.

“You- He- What?” He asked, exasperated. “You guys dated and never told me?”

You let out a hearty chuckle and looked at Zach. “Not exactly. Someone here sucks at History. Someone was getting tutored. My parents thought we were trying to hide the fact that we were dating by ‘pretending to be studying’.”

“I got grilled hard dude.” Zach told him shortly. “The guy is cautiously accepting of me as (Y/N)’s friend, but I don’t envy you as the one getting in her pants every weekend.” Zach’s eyes looked you over. “Well maybe a little.”

You blushed a little as Justin punched his arm, laughing while he threatened to “kick his ass”. Your mom stepped out on the porch, distracting the two boys from rough housing long enough for Zach get the upper hand.

“Hey Mrs. (Y/L/N). This is my buddy Justin. Give him a fair shake, would ya?” Zach says, smiling at your mom while holding Justin in a joking chokehold. Justin broke free, face beet red and waved shyly at your mom, who just shakes her head and greets him politely. Your mom wasn’t the tough sell. She was always really sweet to Zach when he came over even though she disapproved of her “lying” about your “relationship.” Your Dad on the other hand, he would be a tougher sell.

Zach left and the three of you headed inside. The bundle of nerves in your stomach renewed and your were happy to let your mom do most of the talking as you sat down at the dinner table. She asked the usual parental questions. How’s school? How is the basketball team this year? How are your parents?

Yikes.

When your mom asked about his parents, Justin went silent. You darted your eyes to your mom, trying to urge her to change the subject. Justin saw you however, and placed his hand on yours.

“My mom’s alright. She’s been doing a little better.” He says, staring down at his plate. You squeeze his hand in support. You hear a door slam outside and your heart skips several beats. It was now or nothing. If your dad didn’t like Justin, things were going to get messy.

“I’m so happy to be home, finally.” Your dad sighed in relief as he shut the door behind him. He kissed your mom on the cheek as he pulled off his suit jacket and rested it on the back of the coach next to Justin’s. His eyes narrowed slightly as he eyed the blue and white letterman jacket. He cleared his throat. “So I take it he beat me here?” Your heart was thumping in your chest.

“Yeah Dad. This Justin, Justin Foley. He’s,” You swallow some air to steady your breathing, “my boyfriend.”

“What happened to that one kid? The Asian kid. He was always coming around awhile back.” Your dad asked, walking into the dining room to the lovely meal your mom had prepared. He takes his seat at the head of the table and you, Justin and your mother join him.

“I told you Dad. Zach and I weren’t dating. I was just trying to help him pass History.” You remind him, annoyed. Your Dad just laughed in response as he started helping himself to dinner. The ring of silence filled the room as you fill your plates but no matter how good the meal smelled, your stomach was doing backflips. You took a few bites, but mostly scooted it around the plate. The silence seemed like it lasted forever before your mother finally spoke.

“So what are you plans after High School?” She asked after taking a bite of her pork chop. From the corner of your eye, you see your father straighten up to listen intently.

“I have some college scouts coming to see my game this Friday.” Justin tells him after clearing his throat. You can help but beam at him. Once those scouts see how talented he is, he’ll have his pick of any school in the country.

“Oh? And what do you plan to study?” Your father asks, turning his attention back to the food on his plate

“I haven’t quite decided yet.” He tells your father honestly, also more than interested in his mashed potatoes. “I’m in between going for business and psychology. What I’d really like is to make a career out of playing basketball. Coach seems to think it’s a possibility.”

“Do you have any Ivy League scouts looking out for you? (Y/N) got offered a scholarship for Stanford already, if she just keeps on her path and continues to succeed.” Your mother tells him. You blush at the mention of Stanford. That was a whole two years away and you were trying not to focus on it to keep your head straight. “That’s why we’re a little more strict with her about how she spends her time. This is a great opportunity for her.”

“Oh, Mrs. (Y/L/N), I completely agree.” He assures them. “I would never want to get in the way of her success.”

“Well I’m glad we agree on that then.” Your father mumbles. You decide to steer the topic away from school and start talking about the variety of clubs that you were apart of, and that you were thinking about going out for Cheer this year. Justin supported you fully, even before your parents could say anything. Out of the corner of your eye, you see your father laugh to himself and look down at his plate, seemingly thinking.

Justin helps your mother clear the dishes away, leaving you and your father alone in the dining room for a moment. You don’t say anything and the moment seems to stretch forever. He startles you slightly when he clears his throat.

“Seems like a good boy.” He says simply. He takes a drink from the glass of water in front of him.

“He is. He’s got some problems at home with his mom, but he does his best to stay out of it.” You kick yourself for even speaking. His expression softens slightly.

“Your grades have to stay up. If they drop, even a little bit…” He trails off, but you nod quickly. “Is he friends with Zach? You don’t think he’d get jealous would you?” Your dad asked seriously, before breaking into a smile. You can finally breathe normally and you give a watery chuckle. “Zach was here first. I was really coming around to that kid.” He says winking at you.

“Then I guess you get to have fun going through that whole process again.” You said, nudging him.

“But I was getting set on Zach!” Your father said in mock-sadness. “You can’t just keep bringing all these cute boys around and then taking them away.” He whispered, trying not laugh.

“You can still see him.” You assure him, trying not to smile.

“It won’t be the same.” You father replies.

You catch Justin out of the corner of your eye, talking to your mother, laughing and actually looking happy. “It won’t be the same, it’ll be even better.” You say watching your boyfriend laugh at something your mother said.

* * *

Later that night, after getting permission to go out, Zach picks you and Justin up and takes you over to Bryce’s. It was already pretty late so most of the partygoers were passed out. You thank Zach for the ride and take Justin’s hand, leading you into the summer house. The moment the door behind him closed, his hands were on your face, pulling you into a kiss. You returned it happily, melting into him as your kiss becomes deeper.

“So do you think they liked me?” He asked nervously when you finally broke apart.

“I don’t think I would be allowed to leave the house with you if they didn’t.” You giggle. “I think my Dad likes you. Shame, he was really coming around to Zach apparently.” Justin just gives you a look of “This? Still?”. You reach up to peck him on the lips. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mr. Foley.”

He looks down at you, studying every inch of your face before kissing you, deeply. “I love you so much, (Y/N). Whatever it takes to make this work, I’m going to do. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”


	3. Obligations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 54. You’re not obligated to save me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so this one deals with than a less than happy home life and a move I think Justin would make all day er’day because he doesn’t always think shit through.  
> Warnings: Insinuations of abuse and living in a poor household. Alcoholic father also.

Your alarm blares for the fifth time before you finally crawl out of your bed. You just have no willpower this morning, thanks to the killer hangover you acquired from the night before. You can hear out in the living room that your parents are fighting again. Something about the electric bill, or maybe the cable bill? Probably both. You groan inwardly before sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You glance over to your phone to see no messages received, which was the first thing that actually surprised this morning. You send a good morning text to your boyfriend Justin before stripping off yesterday’s outfit and getting in the shower. As you go to step into the tub, you hear your phone buzz again. You eagerly pick it up to see a message from your service provider. You look at the phone, confusion washing over your features before you tossing the device on your bed and storming out into the living room.

“What the hell guys!” You shout, trying to be heard over your arguing parents. “Why is my phone shut off?” Your father glares at your mother before turning on his heel before storming out and climbing in his truck and shooting down the street. You turn to your mother, fuming. “What’s the point of me having a job when I can’t even have a functioning phone?” You shout.

“Your father blew all of our money at the bar last night. Apparently his tab needed to be paid.” Your mom says, sitting down and taking a drink out of her coffee. You could feel the sides of your face burning as your rage boiled up you stumbled over your words.

“What in the fuck do you mean?” You roar, rage getting the best of you. Tears starting falling down your mother’s cheeks and you felt your heart drop into your stomach.

“What would you have me do (Y/N)?” She pleads with you. You stand there before the broken woman, trying to muster up some words of comfort but all that comes to mind is the instance that she leave him. You didn’t care if he was your “father”. He was a piece of shit who had no interest in anyone but himself. You opt to silently hug your mother, knowing nothing you could say would express how you truly felt about the situation. She rested her hand on your arm, using her other to rub your back to comfort you. When tears subsided, you finished getting ready and started your walk to school. Normally you would ride with Justin and Zach, but since you had no way to get ahold of them, looks like you were walking.

As you turned onto the busy street that would leave you to school, you heard loud music and a horn honking behind you. You turn to see Zach and Justin looking at you, gesturing in confusion.

“The fuck (Y/N)?” Justin calls out once Zach come to a stop next to you. “Why didn’t you text me this morning?” You pulled out your phone and showed him the message from your service provider trying hard to keep your composure. Justin knew about your family, it was what drew you together. But that didn’t mean that you wanted him to know how much you struggled there. And this was just your dad blowing the phone and electric bill. You had been out last night when he stumbled home drunk and pissed but had you been there, it would’ve been a hell of a lot different.

“Damn, (Y/N). I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?” Justin asked, a look of concern covering his features.

“Unless you can somehow come up with 500 dollars so we can pay our bills.” You say shortly, knowing the likelihood of that was slim. He wore a contemplative look now, and said nothing. Zach looked from you to Justin and started to drive. He was cute, but boy was he dumb. His saving grace was he knew when to stay out of it. You didn’t want to hear the “easy” solution that most people have, it was the same one you wanted to offer to your mother this morning. Except it’s never that easy, your dad made the money for your family. It’s why he thought it was his to spend.

School was uneventful for the most part, Sheri getting on you at lunch about not texting her back until Justin tells her to shut up. She backs off, telling you she’d see you around. Great, more bullshit. You just wanted the day to end so you could go crawl into your bed and try to forget the world. Justin and Zach had practice after school and while you normally would stay and watch to cheer them on, you snuck off while they were getting changed into their uniforms. Plugging in your headphones, you privately thanked god for music and its ability to get your mind off everything.

When you cut the corner onto your street, you were surprised to see Zach’s Audi parked out front. As you neared, you could see Zach was still in the car and you were confused as to why he was even there.

“Zach, the fuck are you doing here?” You shout at him, emotion drained from your voice. He says nothing and points to the front door where you see Justin talking to your mom. She seems to be thanking him profusely, and even pulls him into a hug, definitely earning a raised eyebrow from you. Justin looks awkward as he breaks from the hug, spotting you over your mother’s shoulder as he mouths the word “shit”.

“Hey mom, what’s going on?” You ask warily as you walk up the front yard. You’re watching the two of them warily, half a million things running through your head.

“(Y/N), I was just talking to your mom about something, I wanted to help out.” He says cautiously.

“Help out with what?”

“(Y/N), honey, Justin gave us a little bit of money, to cover what your dad blew last night.” Your mom explained, words getting stuck in her throat as her voice wavered. Your eyebrows shoot up into what must be your hairline as you turn your gaze on Justin.

“I’m, uh, gonna be staying with Zach for a little while.” He tells you as he nods at Zach. He smiles at your mom, but you can see the anxiety in his eyes, he doesn’t want to talk about it here.

“I have to get this money in town before 5 so I can pay off these bills.” Your mom says, excusing herself from the two of you. “Thank you Justin, I’ll pay every dime of it back, I promise.”

“Don’t worry about it Mrs. (Y/L/N). No rush.” He says warmly. Your mom plants a kiss on his cheek and beams at him before hopping into her car and speeding towards downtown.

“What the fuck did you do Justin?” You whisper angrily. “Where did you get that money.”

“Meth Seth just left it lying around. I wanted to help you.” He whispers back.

“You moron, he’s going to kill you!” You exclaim, emotion taking over your volume.

“I’m staying at Zach’s until I can replace the money. It wasn’t much. You said you needed 500, I’ve stolen more from that prick.” He tells you dismissively.

“You’re not obligated to save me.” You insist, tears threatening in your voice.

“Of course I’m not, but I want you to be happy (Y/N).” Justin pleads. You run your hands through your hair, nervously watching the street as if Seth would already know. “I just wanted to help you.” He says sadly. “I’d give up anything to see you smile. You’re everything to me.”


End file.
